Ceiling fans have fan blades mounted to rotors of ceiling motors. Typically mounting brackets are secured to one of the ceiling fan rotors. Fan blades are then secured to the mounting brackets by means of fan blade arms. Each arm usually has a flat outward end to which the ceiling fan blade is mounted, preferably with a quick connection assembly such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,078, entitled “Rotary Plate Fastener for Ceiling Fan Blades,” and invented by John F. Mares et al. or U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,037, entitled “Y-Connect Fastener For Ceiling Fan Blades,” and invented by John F. Mares et al. In other embodiments the ceiling fan blade my be secured to the flat outward end of the blade arm with threaded fasteners. The inward end of the fan blade arms are also usually secured to the mounting bracket with threaded fasteners. Some fan blade mounting configurations have quick connect arrangements for securing fan blade arms to motor mounting brackets, such as spring biased lock members.